


“Tales of Faraway Lands for Young Dragons”

by SwansToTheMoon



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Gen, Original story work, probably going to be a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwansToTheMoon/pseuds/SwansToTheMoon
Summary: Various tales of varying genre of my dragons from Flight Rising. Expect tales of adventure, dragon life, lore, and more.This work will be updated with new chapters as I write them.





	“Tales of Faraway Lands for Young Dragons”

**Author's Note:**

> These are all original work inspired by my dragons in Flight Rising. Please play the game if you haven’t already.

**Seiryū-**  
A pleasant breeze made Seiryū’s wings ripple. Her blue, matted fur was light, unlike the other Tundra dragons. The desert breeze was a mixture of warmth, and the air smelled faintly of ozone. In the distance, she could observe crackles of electricity and dragons flying overhead. If she squinted, she could make out the faint line of the regional god, the mighty being who flew around the large, spiky spires around the towering hills, Stormcatcher.   
Her claws held to the wires that connected the strange contraptions together. If only she could just...  
Her attention was caught by an strange, shining object. A pearl, most likely. Were there any Pearlcatchers here? Most likely not. The area around her was empty, with no dragon in sight. She dropped back from her haunches and dropped the wires, looking around. A coin suddenly dropped on her head. Then more. She heard the flapping of wings first, then a yelp.   
“Sorry!” A small looking dragon from the Fire region, Rajin, was gasping and attempting to hold a hoard of treasures. She was adopted by Seiryū as a small hatchling, as she took pity on a small fire egg left behind on a distant hill as she was working on a contraption. The Mirror grew up to be quite the nuisance, gathering treasures like an obsessive kleptomaniac. She was quite the cliche fire dragon. A gust of wind blew Rajin away and a fair amount of treasures hit the ground and Seiryū.  
“Poor thing, always trying to make a fool of herself, gathering so much treasure her small body can’t handle it all. Also, the strong winds here as well.” She shook her head. Then she began to finish working on the machines.

A bit later, her mate, Suzaku, came by.  
“How is it doing? Nice windmill, by the way.” He grinned toothily.  
“Suzaku, what have you been doing this whole time?”  
He grinned more and pointed towards the south.  
“There’s the generator I’ve been talking about,” he said. “It’s pretty cool. Me and Kits worked on it.”  
The tiny Pearlcatcher waved. His shiny scales glimmered with the early morning light.  
“It’s the best thing ever, Seri!” He squeaked.  
“So that’s where Rajin got the pearl,” Seriyū thought.  
She walked with them towards the generator as they chatted.  
“Did you hear Beowulf? He single handily beat that giant dragon, Grendel!”  
“That’s just a nice story he made up, dear.” Seiryū responded. She smiled at him. As they neared the generator, she could see faint crackles of electricity coming from it. Dust swirled around it, and nearby she could see their lair.  
“Oh boy, Seir, you’re gonna get your fur all dirty,” Kits said.   
“It’s okay, Kits, my fur is fine. No worries.” She did, however, worry that her fur was quite dusty from all the sand being kicked up, and she had to admit, she was quite tired from the night shift. She yawned a bit, then after touching the generator and feeling the hum of electricity under her paws, she sleepily went back to her lair.


End file.
